Genie Hunter
by SteinTheKid88
Summary: Geinies? Read to find out!


**Chapter 1**

The giant school loomed in front of the two small children. The girl had hair like her mother, but only gray instead of orange. The boy had hair like his father, only orange instead of gray. The boy and girl were twins, the boy being slightly older. Their parents were a mad scientist father and a death scythe mother.

The boy, Michael M. Stein, inherited his mother's hair color and weapon blood. He was a chainsaw. He wore a black polo with a yellow stripe down the left arm.

The girl, Emilia E. Stein, inherited her father's hair color and his meister abilities. She was exactly six minutes younger than her brother Mike. She wore a white dress that came down to her knees, leggings, and a small gray lab jacket.

"Alright you two, head on inside, we'll see you later." It was their scientist father who spoke. He had a low, creepy voice.

"But what if we get picked on?! We're so much younger than everyone else here!" It was Michael who protested.

"Oh you'll be fine. Your abilities exceed most of the people here anyways." This time it was the two kids' mother. She had a soft, sweet voice.

"And if not, you could always dissect them to find out what makes them so mean!" Now it was Emilia's turn to talk.

Mike looked at her sister Emily with a look of shock. His jaw dropped. "I can't just go around dissecting people!" he shouted back at her.

"You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea," statedtheir father, Franken Stein. "Then tell me what you find out about the human body and its emotions." As he said this, he kept turning the bolt in his head.

Mike covered his ears while his father and sister kept rambling on about using his chains to dissect people. His mother, Marie went over to him and patted his head and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Alright, ready Emily?" Emily nodded.

"Ready, Mike!" The both of them started walking into the doors of the DWMA… When out of nowhere a light shone in the sky. Mike and Emily stopped and looked up. A tall girl with a staff came down. The girl wore a dark violet robe and held a dark red staff. "Long time no see, Marie." Marie straightened up and stared directly at the girl with serious eyes. "Kids, go inside." Mike and Emily looked up at their mother, then at the girl. Though he wasn't an expert at it, Mike could tell that the girl was a witch. "C'mon Emily! Let's get out of here." He grabbed her arm and started toward the school. "No!"Emily pulled her arm free. She turned to her parents. There was a bright light where Marie had been standing and Stein was now holding a hammer with a small handle. A face shone in the hammer, Marie's face. "Kids, get out of here, NOW!" "But I wanna help!" Emily kept protesting. "We've taken on scarier demons before!" "Listen to your mother," was Stein's reply. "Though you excelled greatly during your application test, but a witch is too advanced for you." "Aaww, isn't that cute!" said the mysterious witch mockingly, "Two parents protecting their kids!" "What do you want Kristi?!" Marie shouted at her. "Can't a witch just come and say hi to an old friend?" witch Kristi said mockingly. "Just get to the point, what do you want?!" Marie yelled again. "I was expecting the whole school to be here, what a shame." Kristi held up her staff and pointed it right at Emily and Mike, who were standing off to the side. "I'll have to settle on these two." Her staff glowed a dark red and shot a ball of her compressed wavelength at the kids. There was an explosion. Without waiting for the smoke to clear, Stein charged towards Kristi. He swung the big hammer back and forth, trying to hit an evasive Kristi. She jumped up and landed on top of the middle spike of the school. "Shouldn't you check on your kids first instead of only focusing on me?" she yelled down at them. Stein smiled.

"Look again," he said. Kristi looked and saw Emily now holding a white chainsaw, its blades spinning.

"So your kids can fight to-" she stopped as she received a blow from Stein's wavelength. She was sent backwards and fell down onto the cobblestone in a cloud of smoke. Emily charged forward, chainsaw in hand, towards where the witch had landed. She swung the chainsaw with its quickly rotating blades into the smoke. It stopped mid-swing. As the smoke cleared, what was once her staff was now a small boy in a blue robe with a blue hood covering his face, only revealing his mouth.

His arms were out to his side and a yellow force field was protecting him and Kristi.

A face shown in the blade of the blades of the chainsaw. "I didn't know witches could meisters," Mike exclaimed. The boy who conjured the force field mumbled something, sending Emily and Mike back with a shock. Emily skidded across the ground, unconscious. Mike went back to human form, also unconscious.

This was it for Marie and Stein. Stein jumped up and sent a fatal blow which shattered right through the force field. Unfortunately, Kristi and her partner had disappeared. Marie went back to her weapon form and she and Stein rushed over to their unconscious kids…

"Isn't Stein supposed to be here by now? School started eleven minutes ago!" Dark Star complained. He was in his seat in the classroom. His put his gray shoes on top of the desk and leaned on the back of his chair.

"I'm sure he'll get here when he does…" Muttered Crystal engrossed into her science textbook she was currently reading, adding in last minute notes into her head. "But seriously… He hasn't been late a day ever! Wait… Why do I care?" He gave a shrug and continued to wait and after a few minutes past he got impatient again, "My God! Where is he?!"

"He'll get here when he does," Crystal repeated. She looked up from her book. "In the meantime, you _COULD_ make an attempt to study for our test today."

Dark Star closed his eyes, still thinking of how he couldn't even imagine reading a text book. "Only dumb people need to study." Crystal glared at him.

"Alright then," she said, "How many souls are needed to become a death scythe?"

Dark Star's eyes flew open in concentration. "Uuhh, let's see here…1,2,3…" he started counting on his fingers. "Don't ask questions! Science never helped anyone in the real world anyways!"

Crystal glared at him again. "Hey, weren't there going to be new kids today? Where are they?" she asked.

"Hm?" Dark Star groaned.

"Didn't you hear the rumors? Apparently there was a fight in the courtyard. Some people say it was against a witch!"  
"Don't know, don't care." Dark Star muttered, leaning back in his chair again.

Crystal shot Dark Star yet another glare, then sighed, "Care a bit less, will ya?" There was an edge on her tone. "Ok then, that'd be no problem." Dark Star said lazily. Just as Crystal was to make a witty remark, Sid walked in. "Huh, what's he doing here?"

"Alright class, unfortunately Professor Stein won't be teaching today so I'm filling in! Now, time to take attendance." He pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "Back when I was alive, I would come to school no matter what my personal life was going through," he muttered to himself.

Crystal straightened her cerulean shirt and her cinnabar pants then raised her hand. "Uh, sir?" Sid looked up from his clipboard. "Yeah, what is it? Hey aren't you Maka and Soul's daughter?" "Sir, I was wondering if you knew anything of what happened this morning." Sid looked down and sighed, his eyes closed. "Back when I was alive, I would answer the question before asking one of my own." Crystal blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry sir," she said apologetically. "And yes I am." She stood up. "My name is Crystal Eater and I'm a scythe meister." "Well anyways, about this morning," "Yes sir," Crystal continued, "I was wondering if you knew anything about what happened. Is Professor Stein okay?"

Sid scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Well, back when I was alive, I was never one to hide anything from my students." He looked up at Crystal. "But seeing as I'm not dead, I don't mind too much."

"But sir," Dark Star chimed in, "You're technically undead, you've said so yourself like a gazillion times!"

"Haha, I guess you're right! But all I can say right now is that Professor Stein and Ms. Marie are fine."

"That's a relief," Crystal though to herself.

"Now then, I was told that you guys had a test today?"


End file.
